What if
by Beautiful Rain Droplet
Summary: Have you ever thought, what if Naruto had a sister, what would she be like? Well, this story is about how if Naruto had a sister, how it would effect the main events of his life. Wanna know how he is effected? Read to find out. (P.S. Not very good at summ


**So this story starts at the part where Naruto is a kid, and how if he had a sister it would have turned out. Please read, and enjoy. ^-^**

**Ch. 1 Childhood**

"What are you doing, brat!?" yelled the man from behind the counter. Naruto looked up from the mask he was looking at, and looked at the man. He had no time to run away when the man pushed him down and out of his side-road store. Naruto winced, "What the hell was that about?!" He yelled back.

A crowd started to form around the store and Naruto, "What were you doing? Huh!?" The man repeated. "I was looking at the masks." He whispered, looking down at his lap. The man then rose a hand, as if to hit the grounded Naruto, when a stir began in the crowd. A girl with long blonde hair,the tips orange, and red snake eyes, who looked to be the same age as Naruto, pushed her way to the front, not caring about what people said.

When she reached the middle she saw the man's hand start to go down, about to strike Naruto. The girl ran in front of Naruto, "What do you think you're doing!?" she screamed. The girl stared at the man in the eye, stopping him in mid-swing. The store-owner stepped back, "You two are not welcome here!" he managed to say.

"Why not?" she dared to ask. Most of the time Naruto held his tongue, he knew that saying something back would only drag out the confrontation. "Kitsune, what are you doing?" He asked looking up at the girl in front of him. "He was going to hit you! No one will ever hit my brother without me doing something about it."

Kitsune turned around and reach out for his hand to help him up. "Come on. Let's go home." Naruto reached up to her hand, allowing her to help him up. "Don't come back here again, ya hear!" the man shouted as the two kids walked away. As if reading each others minds, they both turned at the same time and stuck out their tongues, and continued walking.

~~~~(*)~~~~

The two reached home without any trouble, most people ignored them. Naruto unlocked the door allowing them entry. They walked in the small apartment, Kira going into the livingroom and plopping down on the couch, closing her eyes. "What was the back there Naruto? What did you do, I've never seen anyone get that mad at you before." she asked. "I didn't _do _anything. The guy just flipped out all of the sudden." She opened one questionly, and shrugged. "You need to stand up for yourself, I mean, What? Were you just going to let him hit you?"

"I don't know, Kitsune. I didn't think he would, so I was surprised when he raised a hand. Thanks, though for showing up." She grunted and lifted herself off the couch, and walked to her brother. "Come on, we have academy to go to in the morning, let's go to bed." Kitsune grabbed Naruto's ear when he just sat there, and dragged him to their room, pushing him into his bed. "Oww! That hurt!" he pouted. "Then listen to me!" she said laughing. "Good Night, Love you Naruto." she said when she had changed and climbed into her bed on the opposite side of the room, "Good Night, Love you too, Kit" Naruto replied before closing his eyes to go to sleep.

~~~~(*)~~~~

"Wake up, you weirdo!" Kitsune had been shaking Naruto for 10 minutes and they were about to be late for the academy. Naruto had been hoping that she would give up on him getting up and leave him there, but he finally figured out that she wasn't so he lifted his head, "Why couldn't you have just left me here and _you _go to academy?"

"Because!" she barked, "You promised!" Naruto could remember the promise he made to her about becoming a ninja with her. "Fine…" he groaned and rolled off his bed. Naruto rummaged around his dresser. Kitsune sighed, "Hey, Naruto. Don't you remember I did the laundrey yesterday, your clothes are over here." "Well toss me a shirt and some shorts." Kitsune dug through the basket, grabbing a black T with a red swirl in the middle and so white shorts and threw them at Naruto, he dodged and looked over at Kitsune in time to see her laughing.

Once Kitsune and Naruto had eaten a quick breakfast, Naruto ramen and Kitsune a muffin, they had to _run _to the academy. They got there on time but barely, Kitsune and Naruto walked into the classroom, getting glares, and sat down in their usual spots in the back in the right corner. "Ya sleep in?" one of the boys on the other side of the classroom shouted. Naruto and Kitsune knew better than to reply, that would only make them reply back.

The boys just smirked and started laughing to each other, probably because of a smart remark one of them made about the two siblings. Kitsune put her head in her arms on the table, Naruto didn't like seeing his sister sad, he laid a hand on her back, "Hey Kit, ignore them." She nodded without lifting her head off her arms. "Naruto, why does everyone hate us?" she asked, Naruto looked at her and shook his head, he sighed, "You know I can't answer that."

Iruka walked in, seeing the two talking. He looked around, and sure enough the same group of boys that mess with the twins were laughing and looking at them, Iruka cleared his throat, "Okay boys and girls", Kitsune looked up as their Sensei spoke, "today we will be practicing the clone jutsu today." he announced. Naruto slammed his head down on the desk silently. Kitsune, however, heard it, and looked over at him.

"You know, I am okay at that jutsu, Naruto, I could help you." she whispered. Naruto, not wanting to embarrass himself again, nodded. Kitsune, unlike her brother, could do the clone jutsu with skill. She nodded and weaved the hand signs and chakra, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" she whispered the required words and a clone appeared under the desk.

"Okay, Kit, that's awesome but they will notice it's you." he commented. "I know that, I was going to tell you but, JiJi taught me how to do a transformation jutsu." she whispered back guilty. "I was going to teach you yesterday, but you know the thing with the guy happened, so I'll teach you when we get home, okay?" she inserted, before Naruto could complain, he nodded and Kitsune proceeded in weaving the signs and more chakra to do the transformation jutsu, "Henge no Jutsu" she thought instead of saying it aloud. The clone instantly transformed into Naruto.

"Okay, but Kit, are you going to be able to create another clone with this one going?" Naruto asked concerned. Kitsune nodded, "Naruto, give me a little credit, I know what I'm doing I have a plan! Iruka always calls you up before me so when I send up my clone of you, it will do the technique and come back, and when he calls me up I disperse the jutsu and then do mine." Naruto eyes widened, "Wow, you're really smart Kit!" he praised his sister, she smiled and said a quick 'thank you' before ushering Naruto under the table and bringing the clone up.

Iruka, impervious, to what had just happened called Naruto up, "Naruto it's your turn." _Naruto _walked down the steps to his teacher. "Now Naruto please make 2 clones of yourself today." _Naruto _acting like the original, bosted and acted a little nervous. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" and two clones appeared, both looking like the original Naruto. Iruka was surprised, yesterday Naruto could barely make one clone. Iruka looked up at Naruto's sister, maybe she had given Naruto secret lessons, Iruka thought thinking about how she was a pretty good user of that jutsu.

"Very Good Naruto!" Iruka congratulated the small boy. "Okay, Kitsune, your turn." he called as the boy returned to his seat. He watched as she climbed down the stairs, not seeing _Naruto _and Naruto switching spots. Kitsune walked to the middle of the little landing at the bottom of the stairs, and released the jutsu. She took a breath and did the clone jutsu for the second time that day, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" and two more Kitsune's appeared.

"Excellent, as always Kitsune." he praised he and told her to take a seat, "Okay, Sasuke please come up." Iruka called and scored each person and when he had gone through everyone in the class, "Class is dismissed, tomorrow we will work on the clone technique again, but this time we will try 4 clones." he announced and dismissed the class.

~~~~(*)~~~~

No sooner had Kitsune sat down and sighed, had Naruto jumped her about the transformation technique. "Kit, are you going to teach it to me now?" he asked excitedly, thought the two's age's were separated by a matter of seconds, Naruto still was older, so Kitsune felt like she had to do everything for her brother, not in a bad way, but sometimes she wished he'd do something for her.

"Yeah, I guess, but only if you'll let me teach you to do Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, alright?" Naruto never wanted Kitsune to teach him the clone technique, because he felt to embarrassed that she could do it but not him. He thought about it, "I can't keep doing that for you in the academy, I almost fell asleep after I got done with my turn." she added. He nodded, "I guess your right."

The rest of that night Naruto and Kitsune worked on the two jutsu's until Naruto had both nearly mastered. "That's awesome Naruto!" she congratulated him after making 8 clones. By then both kids were exhausted, so they changed into their night clothes and crawled into bed. "Hey, maybe tomorrow, you can beat Sasuke at how well your clones are. His always has a crooked nose, yours doesn't!" Kitsune piped up. "Yea, and it's all thanks to you! Thanks Kit, I should have let you teach me from the start. "Naruto?" Kitsune asked, the light was out and they were laying in their beds, Naruto turned over, looking at her in the dark. "Yea?"

"Have you ever thought that maybe the reason that people hate us, has anything to do with your marks and my eyes?" she asked, barely audible. Naruto used to think that her eyes, red with slits for pupils, were scary, but Naruto was 8 then and didn't think of them as scary anymore, I mean he had lived with her all his life. Naruto had blue eyes, but had marks, like whiskers, on his cheeks, Naruto had never thought of it that way, "I don't know, Kit." he replied to a sleep girl.

~~~~(*)~~~~

**Okay, I know there isn't much in this chapter to get you interested, but I'm going to redo all the main events in Naruto, but include Kitsune in it to make it different, next chapter, if you want me to do another chapter, will be about something that happens to Kitsune. So if you want me to make another chapter, that will hopefully be better than this one, to get you interested, then review and tell me so. Also each review= 1 happy kitty! ^-^' **


End file.
